


Trust me? //a billdip fanfiction//

by the_lonley_fangirl



Series: // trust me // a billdip collection // [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billdip Week, F/F, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lonley_fangirl/pseuds/the_lonley_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dipper pines is so close to figuring out who the  mysteries author of the journals is… itleast  he thought he was . when an uniexpected visit from bill cipher and a deal builds in place dipper tries not to question his existents to much</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

i blush madly " Mabel no " I sigh " im strait " i whisper " im just asking you to experement " she laughs " its not like im telling you to go through grunkle stans underwear drawer '

i bite my lip " look im just suggesting maybe trying something else sense the whole wendy thing didnt work out " she smiles " im just looking out for MY LITTLE BROTHER " she breaks out laughing and ends up falling off the bed on her side of the attic " YOUR NOT MUCH TALLER THEN ME ! " i yell in deffense . she just laughs harder . i roll my eyes and walk out of the room . just because wendy doesnt share the same feelings for me as i do her doesnt mean im gay, right? no it doest ! plus wendy doesn't necessarily not like me she might just be shy.... no you agreed with yourself to let it go . i sigh walking down the stairs " im just being stupid . "i walk into the living room and grab my hat and the number 3 jornal" im going out to the forest!" i yell walking out the door and towards the supernaturel woods that gravity falls was filled with . i open my jornal and start flipping pages " zombie , knomes , shapeshifter , bill cipher , giant meraca thing , vampire,.... wait! . i flip back to the bill cipher page , i sigh . " oh god" i mumble remembering him taking over my body . a shiver runs down my spine . i start flipping the pages rapidly " theres nothing intresting in here anymore" i whisper closing the book and putting it in my vest . i start walking around for a while .i sigh “ I’ve never been so bored in these woods “ i groan “ maybe i can help with that pine tree “ i gasp and turn around . right there was bill cipher … but a human version? “ what do you want “ i growl “ oh nothing . just thought id visit my favriote human “ he smiles wickedly . the only thing about him that didn’t seem human at the moment, well that and his obnoxios echoey voice “ yeah ok i believe that “ i say sarcastically turning around and start walking away “ ok so maybe…. i want something?” i could feel his smirk from here . i turn towards him “ and that would be ?” i ask annoyed “ oh …. just a small favor … or a deal to be exact ?” he hums “ no way” i cross my arms “ I’ve learned from my mistakes and I’m definitely not making a deal with you again “ he just rolls his eyes and teleports , floating upside down infront of me , our faces just inches apart “ aw but pine tree you don’t even know what i want “ he laughs “ i don’t care either “ i roll my eyes “ thats awfully rude of you pine tree “ he says acting offended . i just glare “ i was hoping you’d listen . i was gonna trade you lots of information about the author “ he sighs “ oh well “ he vanishes i look shocked “ what exactly do you want in return?” i ask curiously 

 

.” oh …. just an object in your possession “ he says appearing in front of me . i try to hide my journal as much as i can “ not that pine tree . something else “ he laughs i nod “ ok…. well then i guess we can make a deal?” i half ask . he doesn’t say anything, holding up his hand that lit with blue fire i sigh but grab it “ what do you want anyways" i ask before actually shaking it . he smiles “ well I’m glad you asked pine tree . i want your trust “ i stare at him “ why ? so you can trick me again?” i ask suspiciously “ no i just want your trust . its simple “ i look up at him “ okkkkkkkkk thennnnnnnnnnnnn ????” i question . i shake his hand . he smiles “ good choice pine tree “ he smirks “ vending mechine” he whispers before disappearing i stare there blankly “ vending machine “ i say confused i look at the sky to see the sun setting . i sigh once again and start heading back towards the shack


	2. chapter two

i arrived back at the shack a couple minutes later “ hey dip-sauce find yourself a boyfriend yet?” mabel yells falling down the stairs . i glare at her “ I’m NOT GAY “ i yell .” your not what “ wendy says walking in from the kitchen with a soda in her hand . i blush “ nothing “ i growl and stomp upstairs into the attic. i plop down on my bed and pull out my journal . i remember what bill said “ vending machine ? what ?” i question myself as if i would get an answer . it makes no sense ….. like bill himself . i sigh and close the journal .why did he want my trust? and why would he believe id ever trust him . well i trusted him enough to make that deal , maybe that was a … test? “ oh this is giving me a headache “ i groan holding my head . i take of my hat and threw it to the end of the bed “ vending machine….” i sigh one last time before walking back downstairs “ hey mabel” i call “ in the kitchen !” she yells sounding like she has something in her mouth . i walk into her trying to stuff her face with cake “ hey bro~bro” she laughs trying not to choke. i roll my eyes “ mabel i need help” i sigh looking at the floor “ is it about your boyfriend ?” she asks swallowing the mouthful of food “ no! mabel I’m not….. i just need a list of all vending machines in gravity falls” i say rubbing my eyes annoyed . her eyes lit up “ if i do so can you go get me some chips from the one at the pool. the really yellow cheesy one!” she asks licking her lips “ sure” i sigh again . she grabs her notepad and her sparkley pen “ ok so pool. diner, park, mini golf course…” she goes on. this is gonna take a while “ why do you wanna know about these anyways ?” she asks suspiciously “ just because “ i lie. she looks at me “ yeah …ok” she says writing down someone adresses . about ten minutes later she handed me her notepad .” ill go tell stan your leaving! “ she yells running out of the door . i roll my eyes and look at the list “ dang….” i cough . there was like seven and that was just the first page “ ill be back before its fully dark !” i say walking right back outside, grabbing the golf cart keys when i passed the desk by the door . i hop into the cart and look at the list “ ill only have time to visit one or two of these destinations…” i sigh starting the golf cart and driving towards the gravity falls public pool . when i arrive i walk towards the vending machine and pull out some money “ now what did mabel want again…. oh yeah !” i smile putting in the money i click the super cheesy puffs and some fall out . i grab the chips and put them in my pocket “ ok so now for the reason i was actually here “ i whisper examining the machine . nothing seemed off about it . maybe a button did something ? i look at the side “ still nothing “i sigh walking back to the golf cart . it was already almost dark by the time i was leaving the pool so i just decided to go back to the shack . i park the car and walk inside . i pull the cheese puffs out of my pockets and toss them at mabel who was upside down on granule stans chair watching some romance film “ thats bro bro !” she shouts . i walk up to the attic and plop down on my bed for the second time in the last few hours and quickly fall asleep


	3. chapter three

dipper found himself dreaming about absoluty nothing that night. well itleast he didn’t remember dreaming about anything . when he woke up he found himself some how in the gift shop “ wha…. how'd i get here “ he yawns . he gets up and walks towards the kitchen “ hey did anyone move me from bed ?” he asks tiredly to the group at the table which included mabel. stan. wendy . soos , and mabel large pig waddles. they all shook they’re heads confused “ maybe you sleep walk? mabel asks with a mouth full of waffles “yeah maybe “ dipper sighs . after breakfast he walks back up to the attic room that he shared with mabel and grabbed his journal . he sat on his bed and opened the book lazily “ what will i do today ?”dipper says to himself flipping through the pages . “ nothing thats in that dumb book !” i cherry voice giggled. dipper panicked and threw the journal towards the source of the voice “ well you didn’t have to do that “ dipper looked at the being he just threw the book at “ oh its just.. you” be rolled his eyes “ you sound sooooooo happy to see me pine tree” the blonde says sarcastically “ its because I’m not” dipper glared “ fine then ill just go visit the pixies by myself “ bill says walking towards the door “ wait theres pixies ?” the brunet asks sitting up “ yep . i was gonna show you them “ he hums grabbing the doorknob “ how do i know you’re not gonna kidnap me and turn me into an elf ?” dipper asks even though he really wanted to go “ you’d just have to…. TRUST me?” dipper sighs “ if i go will you give me another hint ?” dipper asks hoping he’d get the best of both sides “ sure kid “ bill laughs walking up to the small preteen . he grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door “ wa~wait we can’t go down the stairs …. someone will see you !” bill just chuckles “ no they won’t !” he smirks running outside and towards the forest . dipper follows “ wait … my journal !” dip laughs awkwardly “ i forgot it” he turned around starting to walk back towards the shack “ no worries kid” bill try not to laugh when he throws the book at dipper “ hey what was that for ?” dipper asks annoyed “ PAYBACK!!!!” bill burst out laughing . dipper rolls his eyes picking up the book that was now on the ground “ ok lets go “ . after awhile of walking bill put his finger to his mouth. signaling dipper to be quite . the brown nodded looking over the bush that was in theyre way . dippers eyes widen “ wooooooow “ he gasps quietly . the small cove was a gorgeous purple and blue color . the flowers were changing colors every few seconds and the water fall fell into a small pond . “ this is …… but wheres the pixies?” the brunet asks confused . bill just pointed towards a mushroom “ they’re still sleeping . they should be up in a few minutes “ bill was right after a few minutes of waiting little people with wings started coming out of under the fungi . dipper gawked “ they’re pretty right” bill asks smiling . dipper nods . after awhile of them staring at the small winged creatures dipper pulls out his journal from under his arm and grabs a pen from his vest . he starts writing about the pixies on one of the blank pages . after he was done he looked back at bill who was just staring at him “ ummmmm….” dipper blushes . bill snaps out of his thoughts “ you should probably head home .” bill whispers. dipper nods and starts walking back towards the shack . hopefully he knew how to get home “ oh and pinetree….” dipper turns around .” you need to be more observant but sense you missed it , the hint is on the front of the journal “ bill smirks disappearing “ wha? ok ? yeah ok I’m going home .” i sigh .” danger cipher why are you so confusing !”


	4. chapter four

after dipper got back to the shack he walked up to his room to be surprised by all of mabel stuff gone “ hey dipsauce! guess who’s moving into the spare room down the hall ! “ speak of the devil” really mabel ? wow cool! now this is my room so get out !” she giggles” kay kay broface “ she smiles running out . i sigh closing the door and lay down on my bed “ ok so he said that hints on the front….” he says examining the front of the journal like he had done a million times .” theres noting different … wait!” dipper started counting the fingers on the book over and over again to make sure he wasn’t losing it “ theres six fingers ? thats probably the hint !” he smiles goofily “ ha cipher not so confusing anymore !” he smirks running down the stairs “ hey mabes ! “ he yells running into her new room “ know anybody with six fingers?” she shakes her head “ nope sorry “ she laughs writing into her diary “ ok thanks anyways !” he says running off towards the gift shop where soon and wendy were just standing round . dipper walks up to wendy and soos “ hey do either of you know anyone with six fingers?” i ask . i hear someone spit out something . i turn around to see stan leaning on the vending machine covered in pit cola . the can on the ground . when did he get there ? “ dipper why would you ask that ?” wendy asks looking back down at her magazine “ because he’s stupid and needs to stop getting into things he’s not supposed to “ stan growls walking out . “ ok? well i don’t know anyone with weird hands do you soos?” wendy says not looking up . soos shakes his head “ sorry dude . ill help you find the mystery man if you want me too though “ dipper shakes his head “ nah … maybe you can help me later “ he smiles walking back into the house part of the mystery shack where mabel pig waddles was napping on grunkle stan’s chair . i smile patting the pig on the head and start walking to my room . i stop halfway up the stairs . i have my own room ! i can now stay up all night with the lights on . dipper did a silent cheer and walked the rest of the way upstairs


	5. chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : I'm trash

Dipper ended up not sleeping that night . he ended up staying awake staring at the page he had made the previous day with the triangular demon . around six in the morning he sat down the book and getting up . he walked to the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal . after he was done eating he dumped the bowl into the sink . he then went upstairs for a shower . he walked into the upstairs bathroom and closed the door, locking it before turning on the water he stripped out of his clothes and jumped into the warm water . after about an hour he turned off the now cold water and grabbed his towel from the towel rack and rapped it around his waist . he walks into his room and starts going through his drawer for clothing “ hey pine tree !” dipper gasps as arms rap around his neck from behind “ oh my god bill go away !” he blushed . bill just whined “ buttttttttt whyyyyyyyyy?” he pouted “ cause I’m naked “ dipper glared at the floor “ yeah… so?” dipper just wanted to punch him “ so it bothers people when someone else is in the room!” bill just rolled his eyes “ come on its not like i haven’t seen you without clothes before “ dipper had enough “ just get out !” he blushed more covering his face “ yeah fine whatever “ bill growled disappearing . dipper sighed grabbing his clothes and walking back into the bathroom and locked the door . he started to get dressed , after he was done he combed his hair then walked back out to see that bill was sitting on mabels old bed “ don’t you ever wear anything else “ he asks looking dipper over . dipper blushes “ i like this outfit “ bill just smiles “ oh yeah your in a carto….” he stopped himself “ I’m what ?” i ask confused “ oh nothing pinetree” he smirked . dipper just rolled his eyes “ yeah ok whatever why are you here ? and why so early in the morning “ bill just smirks more “ weeeeeeellllllll i needed to talk to you but you didn’t sleep so i decided to visit you in the real world “ i just shake my head “ wait i was asleep the last few times we met ?” he crosses his legs “ no. you weren’t . everytime you’ve seen me you’d been conscious . if you weren’t you would see me in my normal form” dipper nods “ ok? so what did you wanna talk to me about ?” bill just rolls his eyes . why did he do that ? “ you might wanna stay away from stanl….. stanford for awhile . he’s kind of on to you …” he smiles “ he might try to stop you if he finds out you’re getting too much information about stuff he barley even knows about yet “ dipper nods confused “ is this a hint ?” he asks sitting next to the taller man “ you could say that ….. id call it more of a warning though “ dipper nods again” ok well…. thanks?” bill smirks “ you are so very welcome young sapling “ and with that he disappeared “ sapling?” dipper finds himself giggling “ hey dip dot whats so funny ?” mabel says walking in “ nothing “ dipper blushes “ just thinking “ she nods “ well I’m gonna go help stan with the shop today , see ya bro brain “ she laughs running out . i sigh looking at the clock “ its only seven~ thirty ? man so much has happened “ he giggles again . he grabs some paper and a pen and starts drawing . after awhile he looked down “ how long have i been drawing this ?” he blushes looking at the heart he had drawn . bills name was in the middle in cursive letters . dipper blushes crumbling the paper up and tossing it under his bed . what was happening to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no regretssss


	6. chapter six

during the last few days dippers been going back and forth between the vending machines in gravity falls . he hadn’t seen or heard from the obnoxious male he had made a deal with just about a week ago . the twelve year old honestly felt sad and lonely without Bill . he kind of felt empty . after awhile of him dwelling on his feelings , he ends up convincing himself that he was just waiting for more information about the author of the journal . after spending countless hours toying with the snack machines he finally starts heading back to the mystery shack , he couldn’t help feeling disappointed that he didn’t find anything . when he arrives back home he walks up to the attic . he sits on his bed and pulls out his journal , staring at the front cover “ i feel like I’m getting no where !” he groans “ thats cause you aren’t “ the blonde says appearing next to him , dipper didn’t even flinch . honestly he was getting used to this even though it hasn’t happened i the last ….. three days? yeah about that long “ you’re thinking way to hard about this “ bill chuckles “ can’t you just tell me !” dipper groans rubbing his arm “ no can do pinetree~ “ he smirks “ why not ? i mean don’t friends tell other friends what they know ?” both of them sat there shocked “ were friends ?” bill asks braking the silence “ no…. i don’t …… uhhhh …… hey i think mabel calling me ?” dipper says getting up and running towards the door . he ends up running into the old wood “ whoa kid… it was just a question ! don’t take it personally . dipper rolls his eyes “ i wa~wasn't” he stutters blushing . bill just laughs “ sure …. anyways sometimes the strangest things in the world are right under our noses …… and our feet in this perticuler instants “ ( yeah i just quoted ford >.


	7. chapter seven

dipper found himself sitting in a large grass field surrounded by trees . " huh how did i get here ?" he tries to speak but nothing comes out ." hmmmmm thats weird " he thought . he stands up and starts walking towards the forest that surrounded the.... small field now ? once he reaches the pine trees he started walking past them quickly . after a few minutes of walking he found himself infront of his own house in California . he walks in to see that all the windows were covered fully by the delicate curtains that used to belong to his grandma . the front room was a dark black " he~hello?" he stutters walking in more . the door closes suddenly behind him . he screams quietly " holy sneakers ! what was that !" he gasps walking backwards into something . he rubs his head and turns around to see a tall blonde haired male " oh if it isn't my little PUPPET !? " dipper shivered . the man smirks . his one showing eye glowing a goldish yellow " wh~what d~do you w~want ?" the small boy whimpers . he turns around and starts running for the door but is stopped by an arm grabbing his hair " oh leaving so soon?" the male growled . dipper just let out a sob " let me goooooooo " he lightly moaned " how about no !" dipper was dropped . he expected to feel the impact of the ground , that was not the case though . he looked at the soft service he was on to see he was somehow on his bed . mabels bunk bed being right above him ." i thought we would have some fuuuuun!" the familier voice laughed . before dipper could reply he started falling . he gasps when he hits a hard ground which he expected to do just seconds before . dipper opened his eyes to see he was on the floor board of his room in the shack . he sighs relieved " what was that about?" dipper starts rubbing his head , which had a sharp pain . probably from his fall . he looks at the clock that sat on the desk between his and mabels old bed " three ~ sixteen ? " he groans climbing back onto his bed . he lays back down and tries to fall back asleep , after a few minutes he sits back up annoyed " why can't i sleep !" he screams " i don't know but no one else is gonna be able to sleep either !" dipper stares at his sheets " hey bill " he whispers softly " hiya pines !" he laughs " why are you here ?" dipper asks remembering his dream ." just checking up on you . you seemed startled " dipper nods , tears forming in his eyes . bill sighs sitting next to the pre teen " are you ok ?" dipper nods " yeah i just....... why did i have that dream ?" he sobbed . bill looks at the ground " di~did you give me that dream ?" the blonde shook his head " not this time pine tree . it was just a natural nightmare . something humans often have " dipper bites his lip " does it mean anything ?" he says wiping away some of the tears rolling down his cheeks " i... i don't know " bill said sadly . the brunette nodded " well i should go! just thought id check up on yo..." he was stopped by dipper grabbing his arm and laying him down beside the smaller figure " can you please stay ? i don't wanna be alone " bill bites his lip blushing but nods " ok but only for tonight "


	8. chapter eight

Dipper woke up to the suns rays flowing through the triangle window in his room . he yawns and tries to stretch but is stopped by two arms rapped around him . he looks to see who the limbs belonged to . who he saw was bill himself . his blonde hair covering his left eye like always . dipper blushed . the demon looked so … peaceful …. it almost made him want to wake the man . he laughed to himself. no he wouldn’t do that . it was probably the only time bill was quite and not obnoxious . dipper smiled , tangling his fingers into the taller males shirt . he layed his head on bills chest . he didn’t hear a heart beat “ that would explain a lot “ he giggles . bill shifts a little and opens his eyes , or one of his eyes . dipper couldn’t really tell “ morning pinetree “ bill sighs groggily “ howed you sleep ?” dipper smiles “ good “ bill lets go of him and sits up , stretching “ hey dip n dots wake up !” mabel yells barging through the door . she stops and stares at bill . a smile slowly forming on her face “ I KNEW IT !!!! I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT !!!!!” she screams . bill just rolls his eyes “ oh my god shooting star your gonna wake the whole town up “ he groaned . dipper just blushed “ mabel its not what it looks like !” the brunette says covering his face with his hands “ oh it isn’t ?” mabel says sassily with her hands on her hips . she then walks up to bill and starts examining him “ a little bit older then you should be going for though “ bill chuckled “ hey you don’t even know my age ….. if you did you’d probably be saying that though !” dipper just blushed more “ mabel no ! never ! don’t you even know who this is !” mabel shakes her head “ its bill ! bill freaking cipher ! triangle guy? the one who possessed my body !?” mabel rolls her eyes .” you say that but you were the one sleeping with him !!!” dippers face turned a cherry red “ what do you mean by that shooting star ?” bill asks smirking . “ birds and bees and stuff !” mabel screamed running out “ WE DIDNT DO ANYTHING !!!!” dipper yells


	9. chapter nine

dipper ran downstairs after mabel who was screaming “ I TOLD YA I TOLD YA I TOLD YA !!!!” over and over again . bill walked down the stairs “ well isn’t this a sight “ he laughs watching dipper trip over the rug in the living room “ i hate all of you “ the small boy growls sitting up “ awwwww pine tree love you too “ bill gushed . dipper just glared at him “ can it nacho “ bill frowned “ nacho ? thats offensive “ he says walking up to dipper . dipper looks up “ thats the point “ he smiles “ AWWWWWWW SO CUTE !!!! wait … i never thought id dipper with a triangle ….” ( i think we all feel your pain mabe ~ cries ~l )" don’t even start with that shipping stuff again mabel I’ve had enough of that “ dipper says rolling his eyes “ bill chuckles “ you never seem to stop amazing me shooting star “ mabel gasps “ speaking of amazement how are you human ?” she asks pulling on his shirt “ I’m not I’m just in a human body . one i created actually “ he laughs . mabel nods “ hey you should live with us !” mabel yells ( gurl chill…… sorry ill get back to the story ) dipper shakes his head roughly “ nnnnnnnooooooooo mabel why would you suggest that !” he half screams “ cause he’s your boyfriend duhhhhhh!!!” dipper blushes “ is not ! “ bill rolls his eyes “ girls girls your both pretty !” mabel smirks “ that actually doesn’t seem like a bad idea !” bill hums “ ok ill go reason with stan to let you live here ! “ she yells running back upstairs 

( im rushing this o.o )

diper blushes “ why would you wanna stay here ? its not like you don’t hang around here any time you want to anyways “ dipper stands up “ cause i want to thats why !” he laughed . dipper just rolled his eyes for like the millionth time that morning . after a few minutes of silence mabel runs back downstairs ‘ he said yes as long as you’ll buy groceries and work in the shop for free ! he also said you could sleep in my old bed “ dipper groans “ i just got my own room “ he whines “ chill pinetree ill barley be in there ! I’ve still got a demon life to deal with “ dipper sighs “ fine"


	10. chapter ten

it had been a month sense the infamous demon bill cipher had moved into the attic of the mystery shack . dipper was now used to his annoying habits and hobbies that the dream demon often did . for instants bill had a tendency to end up in dippers bed sometime during the night. although the brunette would never say he really enjoyed waking up to bill every other morning . bill often complained when dipper would make him move after the demon woke up though . dipper wasn’t sure why he enjoyed the demons presence so much but he did . maybe he was right . they might just be friends . unless you asked mabel . she’s convinced that dipper was dating the blonde male , which dipper always protested to every time mabel would bring it up in conversations with others . other then that everything at the shack was normal . dipper and mabel had even convinced bill to watch the ducktective series , which bill now loved . there are times where dipper would wake up in the middle of the night to find bill in the living room watching the newest episode for like the seventh time that week . bill wasn’t lying . other then at night he was never in the bedroom dipper shared with him , he was either banging out with people , working at the shop , or somewhere else doing something . the two males haven’t really talked much . which means dipper didn’t get any new hints but he was ok with that ……. for now itleast . dipper was sitting in the living room with his nose in the number three journal . bill was out with mabel, wendy , and the rest of the gang , it was really quite in the shack . it was closed for the day because of some kind of gravity falls holiday honoring the water fall that named the town…or something like that . stan was at the celebration parade probably trying to sell stupid stuff for high prices . so dipper was here alone with only his thoughts to keep him company . not even the pig was here ! dipper sighed . summer was almost over and the almost teen was looking for anything that could interest him to go back into the woods . occasionally bill would take dipper to visit some strange creature but other then that dipper avoided the woods as much as he could . he didn’t really know why , he just felt his time should be spent spending as much time with bill as he could . he didn’t really know why . a few nights ago mabel and bill were playing truth or dare in the living room while dipper was watching some horror film . “ dare !” bill laughed “ ok you asked for it !” mabel smirks . she scoots over to bill and whispers something in his ear . he smirks . he stands up an kneels beside dipper “ hey sapling !” he laughs “ whatttttttt” i growl “ is that a pinetree in your pants or are you just happy to see me? both him and mabel burst out in snickers . dipper blushed and covered his face with his journal “ OH . MY . GOD WHAT THE HECK BILL!!!” the small male shouted . bill smirked . he was so gonna make jokes like that more often


	11. Chapter 11

“ how many times have i said STAY OUT OF MY BED !!” dipper yelled pushing bill onto the floor . he said nothing . only laughed . the brunette just huffed “ buuuuuut pinetree! i just wanna love youuuuuuuuu “ the blonde whined . dipper blushed “ I’m gonna make you go sleep outside if you don’t shut up” he looks at the wall , flustered “ awwww you wouldn’t do that ! you like me to much “ bill tried to smirk “ in your fucking dreams cipher !” dipper covered his mouth . had he really just cursed ? what ? why ? did bill really make him that frustrated ? “ oh what do we have here . you should know to watch your language “ bill cackled “ you suck !” dipper threw a pillow at him “ so do you “ he smirked more . dipper just let an annoyed groan “ you don’t know that !?” bill rolled his eyes “ not yet pine tree . not yet “ dipper let out a yell of anger “ I HATE YOU ! YOU DUMB DORITO!” and with that the twelve year old stomped out . bill sighed . he sure was gonna miss that kid ? wait what was he thinking ? why would he miss him? what was this feeling ? he shook his thoughts out “ no no no!” he groans “ what did that stupid kid do to me?"


	12. Chapter 12

bill’s pov 

i sat in the small attic i shared with pine tree . quietly and lost in thought . he had a plan ! and now I found myself straying from it because of the stupid kid . why was my plan backstabbing me ? i meant to trick the poor pinetree but now I’m the one feeling tricked . what was this feeling that made his …… heart pound ? he didn’t have a heart ! stand up and walk towards the door . before i walk out something catches bothy eyes . a crumbled up piece of paper sat under the others bed . i picked it up but before i could smooth it out and look at it , i heard foot steps walking up the stairs .i quickly stuff the paper in one of my dark blue skinny jean’s pockets “ hey bill ?” dipper poked his head through the door . his cute cheeks a dark crimson “ i uhhh….. forgot my book ?” he says looking down and pointing towards his book “ well then grab it “ i smiled opening the slightly cracked door fully and walk out and down the stairs , totally forgetting about the paper


	13. Chapter 13

dipper , bill , mabel , wendy , robbie , tambry , lee , nate , and thomson were all sitting on a hill in the black night . an ice chest sat right beside robbie and tambry, who were cuddling . the van they usually borrowed from thomsons parents ( I’m sorry if I’m wrong ) was parked beside where the hill started “ hey guys we should play a game ! “ wendy smiles “ what kind ?” bill asks “ never have i ever !” tambry shouts throwing one of her fists in the air “ yeah ! we’ve got the alcohol “ robbie adds “ alcohol ? we really shoulden….. “ he stopped when wendy started to pout “ ok fine . but one of you guys have to stay sober so you can drive me and mabel home “ thomson raises his hand “ i won’t drink “ he announces . i smile “ hey dip….. i think I’m gonna go home ?” mabel says standing up , “ what why ?” i ask looking at her” i really don’t wanna get in trouble . see ya “ she sighs walking towards the car , thomson following looking relieved that he can leave . i sigh “ aw pine tree are you still gonna play ?” bill asks almost annoyed . i hesitate but nod “ lets just hope people list crazy stuff that i haven’t done “ he whispers under his breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter : anfdhiucvfn e, f


	14. Chapter 14

trust chapter fourteen 

( ok so the circle they’re sitting in goes lee, wendy , nate , bill , dipper , tambry , and robbie )

dippers pov 

the ice chest was opened and everyone was handed a bottle . i didn’t take it right away when bill tried to hand me one “ come on pine tree . trust me . you’ll be fine .” he smiles . i glare at him but take the bottle “ if bill gets drunk i want you all to try your hardest to keep him away from me” he laughs “ but what if you get drunk ?” he asks excitingly “ i roll my eyes “ well then either way stay away “ i half laugh . he smiles “ ok lets start !” nate smirks “ i wanna start first !” lee announces proudly . everyone nods “ never have i ever…… kissed a girl !” tambry , robbie , nate , lee , wendy , and bill all take a drink . i blush “ im really the only one who hasn’t kissed a girl ?” i asked kind of annoyed . everyone nods . i blush more “ hey dude its ok ! you’re only twelve “ wendy smiles . i sigh “ yeah … anyways ?” i say trying to change the subject “ my turn “ wendy shouted “ i am next to lee!” she smirks “ who said we were going clockwise ?” robbie asks , he was sitting on the other side of lee “ i say and sense this was my idea !” wendy sticks out her tongue . robbie just grumbles “ never have i ever ….. “

time skip ( ps still dippers pov )

they had only been playing for ten minutes but the majority of the gang already had to grab a new bottle of what ever kind of alcohol that was in the ice chest . bill had only taken a few sips and i hadn’t touched mine yet ,every two or three minutes they had to stop the game to whisper into each others ear , which i had thought very strange and awkward for me . finally it was bills turn and i was getting nervous “ never have i ever………. had a crush on a red head !” i blush . he smirks . really he had to embarrass me and make me drink ? what a jerk . everyone looks at each other . robbie quickly took a sip of his drink ,which made wendy kind of blush . bill looks at me smirking . i sigh and take a sip . everyone looks at me , knowing . i just blush more “ ok your turn pine tree “ bill hummed . i growl at him “ never have i ever … tried to kill someone “ everyone except me and bill looked confused . bill grabbed his drink and took a long drink . when he was done he smirked . everyone just stared at him “ ooooooohhhhh we have a badass over here !” nate called . everyone laughed . i sigh “ ok tambrys turn “ she smiles “ never have i ever slept with someone you weren’t related too …. and no I’m not talking about sex “ she giggles looking at everyones scared expression . bill quickly took a sip and so did wendy . robbie and tambry .i growl grabbing my bottle and taking a sip “ bill , i hate you !” he smirks . everyone just looks confused at both of us “ what ?” wendy asked “ nothing “ i sigh “ ooh my turn ! “ robbie laughs . i lick my lips . man the drink wasn’t actually that bad “ never have i ever had sex with anyone !” everyone giggled when both he and tambry drank . bill sighs and takes a sip of his “ oh.. wait what !” i shout looking at the blonde shocked . he smirks “ yep ! you jealous ?” he laughs . i shake my head “ no !” i blush looking at the ground . was i ? no way !. he just smirks again . “ ok never have i ever shared a room with someone i wasn’t related too “ bill and i both took a sip . “ ok never have i ever seen someone naked that wasn’t family !” wendy smirked looking at tambry , who blushed . her and robbie took a sip and so did bill . i sigh . nate smiles more then he already had “ never have i ever ….”

another time skip ( cuz I’m evil ) 

no ones pov

after about an hour they all had run out of alcohol . robbie and tambry had gone through seven each . wendy , nate , lee , and bill had like five and dipper had finished three or four . he really couldn’t remember “ damn the games over “ nate whined . bill smiles , grabbing something beside his back , which turned out to be that last bottle “ the games not over intill every last drop is done “ he laughs . everyone cheers as bill put it in the middle of the circle “ never have i ever wanted to fuck someone “ nate shouts . everyone in the group went to reach for the bottle , dipper had beaten them all to it . he took a large sip and handed it to bill who only looked dumbfounded , he took a sip and passed it on . after everyone had a sip the bottle was already halfway gone “ never have i ever … written porn !” bill giggled . everyone except dipper and bill himself reached for the bottle . robbie now being the first to reach the glass . after everyone else took a sip the bottle only had like a cupful in it . i smile “ never have i ever found a book in the middle of the forest !” he smirks knowing no one else has . he quickly drinks the rest . burping afterwords . everyone laughed “ awww no fair di~pper ! you just wanted the Rust!!!” wendy shouted . i just chuckled . everyone tried to stand up and only a few were successful “ hey guys I’m back !” Thomson says finally . he had been there for the majority of the game but really didn’t want to be anywhere near all the drunken teenagers . everyone cheers running towards the van except dipper and bill . dipper gasped when bill picked him up bridal style and started walking towards the van . he sat him down . he then sat beside him “ ok lets go thomson “ bill laughed ruffling dippers hair . 

another time skip loloololooololooollloloollollollollollollollolllolllolllollllllllllollolollolllllo

they had already dropped off wendy at home and robbie and tambry at robes house ( cuz they insisted XD ) after that thomson started heading towards the mystery shack to drop off bill and dipper . when they arrived bill climbed out , picking dipper up like he had done earlier . dipper squeaked but didn’t protest “ ok bye thomson . be carful with these two idiots !” bill giggled pointing at lee and nate , who were making out in the very back seat . thomson nodded before driving off . bill walks into the shack and up the stairs . he dropped dipper on his bed and went to his own . he played down facing the wall instead of dipper . dipper smirked getting back up and tip toeing to the bathroom . when he’s in there he grabs mabels mascara and takes off his shirt . he starts drawing cat whiskers on his crimson cheeks , still smirking . he grabs mabels cat ear head band and puts it on . he looks at the mirror and smiles . oh bill would like this . he grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans which he had set out for tomorrow and changes into them. then he attaches a cat tail to one of the belt hoops in the back . he then walks out of the bathroom and to bills bed without the blonde noticing . he gets on his knees and lays his arms and head on the older males bed “ on bi~billllllll~?"


	15. Chapter 15

WARNING SMUT, SMUT ,SMUT, AND MORE SMUT !!!!!!! 

bills pov 

“ on bi~billllllll~?” the smaller males voice whispered into his ear and sent a shiver down his spine “ yea~yeah dipper ?” he says blushing . he hadn’t looked away from the wall . i could feel dipper climbing on the bed . i look at him and immediately started blushing , crossing both of my legs embarrassed . the brunette just smiles seductively. i blush more when he starts nuzzling the front of my pants . he purrs “ pi~pine tree ? what are y~you doing ?” i ask looking at the floor . he doesn’t answer , just puts his mouth where his head was just seconds before and started sucking . i moan softly “ di~dipper stop! your drunk ! y~you don’t really want this !” i say holding myself back from doing what he was trying to get me too do . no matter how much i wanted to i wasn’t going too . he’s drunk and doesn’t know whats going on . he whines before licking my cheeks , making a pouty face “ i do ~ and i know you~hick~do too ~” he smirks hiccuping . i shake my head and push him away from me “ no dipper ! you don’t want to . go back to your bed !” i say rolling back over to where i was , staring at the wall . he just pouts more , climbing back up . he purrs again , before biting onto my side . i moan louder then before “ dipper stop “ i grumble “ please~~~” dipper moaned , his teeth still attached to my skin . i growl “ no “ i say closing my eyes , hoping he would just go away . but no its never that easy . he played on top of me and started rubbing my pants . i grunt “ but bill~ you can’t lie to me . i know you wanna ~ “ he says gripping between my legs . i moan yet again “ pine tree stop making this hard to resist “ i whine trying to push him off of me , but he doesn’t move . he just licks up my neck . ok thats it ! . i quickly push him off of me and climb onto of the boy . he smiles and purrs . damn him ! he’s gonna be so mad tomorrow ….. oh well he is the one who asked for it . i press my lips too his roughly and start kissing him . he starts kissing back . he opens his mouth insisting for me to start exploring. i quickly slip my tongue into his mouth and start moving it around , which earned a desperate moan from the brunette . i smirk . oh this was gonna be fun


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwahahahhaha ima be evil XD

dippers pov 

i wake up with a pounding headache . i go to press my hand to my head but was couldn’t because two arms were rapped around me . i look up to see bill . oh god what happen……. oh my GOD WAS I NAKED!!! no ! no !! NO!!! we didn’t!! i push away from him , which woke the blonde up “ what are you doing ?” he grumbles . i don’t answer i just quickly grab a pair of underwear , a shirt , and shorts and put them on . bill sat up confused “ pine tree? “ he asks confused “ DONT PINE TREE ME!!! WHAT THE LIVING FUCK BILL!!” i shout blushing . he just stares at me looking like he had no idea what was happening . his eyes widen “ oh…” he whispers snapping his fingers which dressed him in only a second . he then moved the blanket from off of him “ what do you mean oh?! i can’t believe you ! you used me !” i shout looking down at the floor “ thats bullshit “ the blonde sighs getting up . he walks passed me and towards the door . he opened it and walked down stairs . i follow him angrily “ GET BACK HERE CIPHER YOU HAVE ALOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO !” I scream . he just ignores me and walks into the kitchen . when i stomp in there i see mabel , wendy , soos , and stan all just sitting there shocked . i blush “ uhhh…. morning ?” grankle stan just rolled his eyes and walks out . soos following him awkwardly “ dipper whats wrong ?” wendy asks , looking like she hadn’t slept the night before “ him !!!” i shout pointing at bill , who just sat down at the table “ what did he do ?” mabel asks worriedly “ he… he…. nothing !” i grumble “ you asked for itttttt~ “ bill hums “ what !? no way ! never in a million years cipher!” blush “ even if i was drunk i wouldn’t !” i growl “ neve~” I’m stopped by myself letting out a small sound when i tried to walk . thats when i noticed the extreme pain between my legs . both mabel and wendy look at me shocked . i blush sitting down at the table . i lay my head on the table embarrassed “ oh my…… did you two …?” mabel started “ h painted ILL HOW COULD YOU HE WAS DRUNK !!!” mabel yelled angrily , glaring at bill . bill just smiles “ you try resisting a sexy ass boy in cat ears and a tail with with whiskers painted on him , WHILE he’s trying to convince you to pin him down and pleasure him “ i gasp , my hand running over my cheek . i could feel a solid line on my face that seemed to be sloppily done . mabel and wendy seemed to just realized that the boy had mascara on his face too “ dipper? yo~you …? OH MY GOD ! “ mabel started squealing “ OH MY GOD ! OH MY GOD 1 OH MY GOD ! you ? omg !” she screeched i had to cover my ears “ wendy was blushing . “ no … no I DIDNT ! your lying !” i yell starting to tear up . i… i wouldn’t !? i mean ….. oh my god i did !

mabels pov 

OH MY GOD ! i knew it !” DIPPER LOVES BILL ! DIPPER LOVES BILL! DIPPER LOVES BI~” bills hand was pressed to my mouth “ no he doesn’t “ he growled . he really looked sad to say that dipper didn’t , which made me sad . i nod and shut up 

bills pov 

it really , really , REALLY hurt to hear those words come out of shooting stars mouth . i knew they weren’t true . they would never be . and that just made me feel numb inside . i hated it . i move my hand from her mouth “ in my defense i was drunk too “ i lied . i wasn’t even slightly . even though i had a human body that actaully had needs and felt pain…. and could get tipsy doesn’t mean i can’t hold my alcohol . everyone nods “ I’m going back upstairs “ dipper says standing up . he moaned , which made me cross my legs and look at the ground . i could hear him walk away “ no you weren’t ….. “ red whispered . i look up at her . she had sat down on top of the wooden surface “ and how would you know red?” i asked annoyed “ i remember everything last night . you acted sober . even though you drank a lot you were sober . i could tell “ i nod “ yeah ok ill admit i was infact not drunk “ i grumble .neither me or ms ice herself noticed mabel sneaking out awkwardly . i just stared at the fifteen year old , she stared back “ you love him “ she whispers . i nod for some reason . i don’t know why . i mean it wasn’t true…… right ? she frowns more . getting up and walking out . i just look at the ground . oh dear


	17. Chapter 17

dipper sat in his room annoyed . he couldn’t believe what bill had done ….. but he found himself quickly loosing his anger . he sighed and got up . he walked down stairs and into the kitchen where Bill was still looking at the floor “ um bill?” i whisper . he looks up “ i~im not mad anymore…. that doesn’t mean i forgive you ! but … i wanna put it behind us…”


	18. Chapter 18

“ happy birthday !” everyone shouted . it was mabels and my thirteenth birthday ..,.. and the last day of summer . after the party i was going back to California … i was gonna miss this place. miss the forest… miss bill….. i wasn’t gonna lie to myself i was gonna miss bill the most . even after the ‘incident’ a few weeks before . i was gonna miss him …


	19. Chapter 19

after the party me and mabel put all our stuff into grunkle stans car . we had ridden the bus here but he was driving us back . after we all said our goodbyes i went to go get in the car , but before i could move two arms rapped around me “ I’m really gonna miss you pinetree “ he whispers , setting his chin on my head . i could tell that was a struggle for him because he was itleast two feet taller then me “ ill miss you too you dumb diorite “ i laugh i could feel him smiling “ be safe ok . stay out of trouble “ he whispers before kissing my head . i blush but nod “ ill try "


	20. Chapter 20

bills pov 

i watch stanley drive off with pine tree and shooting star . i sigh “ I’m gonna miss those two trouble makers “ both soos and wendy nod . candy , grenda , and pacifica had also been here but had to go home before the twins actually left . ice smiles at me “ they'll be back next summer . a new summer . new chances “ i smile back at her . soos just lookis confused . almost as confused as i felt inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well there you go everyone . i finished the book !
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> bad ending ?
> 
>  
> 
> you want more?
> 
>  
> 
> whatttttt? no way you liked this fic?!
> 
>  
> 
> oh you did ?
> 
>  
> 
> ok guys ill make a freaking sequel ! merry christmas! 
> 
>  
> 
> the sequels called wrong universe


End file.
